A Twisted Love
by Inuyasha Phantom
Summary: It is 4 years later, the girls are 16. After everything in Tokyo City has calmed down, the black particals are no more. H.I.M is still captured and inside the Volcano. But what happens when Brick Boomer and Butch come into the picture? The girls thought they no longer needed there belts, so the professor de-assembled them. Will they need them once again? Or not?
1. Chapter 1: Miyako's House

Three figures came over the house in the moonlight. The pond in the frount yard shimmered, inside the house three girls slept. One, cotton candy colored eyes. Hair the color of an orange. Next to her, a girl with eyes blue as the sky, hair the color of gold. Beside her lay a girl with eyes green as grass and hair the color of the night sky.

As the girls slept. The three unknown figures krept through an open window. They where quiet as mice as they passed the sleeping girls. But the blonde woke up and seen one of the figures just leaving a room, waking to alertness. She shook the brunnet. "Kaoru! Wake up! There are people in the house!" The girl said shook the other. Someone grabbed the blonde from behind. "Ah ah ah, come on. Let her sleep" The voice echoed in her ears. She recognised that voice from a long ago battle. "B-?" She tried. But could only get one thing out. "Yeah. Its me, and tonight will be hell for you" He whispered. He let her mouth go, she breathed in and out for a second, then looked around the large room to see if anyone was still there. Being sure no one was there, she yanked Kauro's hair. The other girl staggered awake. "Miyako?! What the hell?!" She shouted. "There back!" Miyako's voice echoed in a small tone. "But didn't they die along with HIM?" Kauro asked.

"I thought they would have..." Miyako said and thought for a moment. "But because they are not made of _full_ black light. Then they probably lived through it, though all the other people effected by it where probably turned back like they where before, like Mojo is now a normal monkey, and Princess is now a normal... Well lets face it, she is still princess" Miyako said thoughtfully. Kauro blinked and looked at Miyako, "Miyako, sence when are you a _smart _blonde?" Kauro asked.

"Um... I dunno" Miyako shrugged. "Whats important is that we wake up Momoko!" Miyako riplied.

"Yeah" Kauro said.

With that, the two girls shook Momoko awake. She pulled her body up groggly as if it weighed a thousand pounds. "What is it guys?" Momoko asked groggly. "Momoko-" Miyako tried. But was cut off by Kauro. "There back!" Kauro said quickly, Momoko was suddenly alert. "How?" She asked as her voice shivered, "Weeeeelllll-" Miyako started. Again, being cut off again by Kauro. " What matters is there here!" Kauro pleaded.

"Here, lets turn on the lights" Momoko said. She walked over to the light swich and flipped it on, it didn't come on though. She started fipping it back and forth.

"Momoko.." Miyako tried. "Momoko?!" Kauro tried. At this point, Momoko was flipping the light swich up and down rapidly. "MOMOKO!" Both Miyako and Kauro yelled. Momoko suddenly snapped out of it, then stopped. "Oh sorry... I was just-" "Just what? My love"Snickered a sick voice from nearby, three figures stood across the room. It was to far for them to be identified though, but all three girls froze dead in there tracks."I think they forgot us... Dont you?" Said a softer, but just as loud voice. "Deffinatley" Said a low growling tone that none of the girls seemed to recignize.

"We didnt forget you guys" Momoko said, struck by a confedence that she always had. "Brick" She continued.

"Blossom"

"Boomer" Miyako said softly.

"Bubbles"

"Butch" Growled Kauro.

"Buttercup" Butch said, his voice sounded odd.

"So! Looks like the girls do rember us after all!" Brick said. He chuckled a little and then Boomer came in, though his tone was hushed. He sounded powerfull. "Yeah, looks like it" He grunted. The girls glared at them, they all seemed to have confedence of a thousand Powerpuff Girls. Then it hit them; No belts, no powers... They didnt show weakness in there thoughts though.

"Try us!" Kauro growled. "Yeah!" Miyako said. But Momoko was silent, she seemed to be staring at something behind Brick. But there was nothing but the wall.

Following her gaze, he looked at the wall. Without thinking of corse. Then, like a bolt from the shadows Momoko was there in a blur, kicking him in the face. "Ouch!" He said. "That must'a hurt!" Boomer said smuggly. "Come on guys" Said Butches abnormal voice. "We will be back, you know that right?" Brick growled, Momoko just gave him a cold gaze.

As did Miyako and Kauro.

"Look, girls we need to get to sleep. We start 11th grade tomorrow" Miyako said and yawned. Kauro looked at the clock, it was now 6am. "Yeah" She said. They all layed down and fell asleep as quickly as they had awoken. The room had settled into the peacfulness once more. Only Momoko lay awake, thinking. As if a void in her very being was shattered when she seen him once more.


	2. Chapter 2: School

Miyako was the first to wake up, she looked around the room as if something was going to attack from behind the curtain's. "_Was it all... Just a horrible dream? A nightmare?" _She asked herself. She got up and went to the bathroom, she changed into a pair of skinny blue jeans and a light baby blue tank top. Then she brushed her hair and pulled it back into a single ponytail and used her curling iron to tip the end up. She pulled on a pair of her nice light blue Jordans. When walked back into the room and shook Momoko awake, and by the looks of it, she was in a very deep sleep.

"Momoko!" Miyako shouted, Momoko jerked to alertness and her eyes flashed left and right. "Whats wrong?" Miyako asked casually. "Oh, nothing. Must have been the nightmare I had" She said shaking her head to try to push the thought away. "I told you not to eat the _whole _strawberry cake before going to bed.

Momoko got up -rolling her eyes- and walked to the bathroom. She put on the same thing as Miyako and her ribbon, and her clothes where pink.

"Kauro! Kauro! Wake up" Momoko shouted shaking the wits out of the brunnet.

"5 more minutes mom... I don't wanna go to school!" She moaned.

"First of all, I am not your mother. And secondly, GET UP BEFORE I MAKE YOU" Momoko stated crossing her arms. Kauro sat up and glared. "Did you guys have a nightmare to?" She asked.

"Yeah" Responded Momoko. "I dunno if Miyako did though.." She said and stood up then walked into the very large kitchen. There, standing over the stove was Miyako making pancakes, "Chocolate chip or Strawberry?" Miyako asked. "Both" Momoko replied walking over to her. "Hey, Miyako?" Momoko asked calmly, "Yeah?" Miyako said, not bothering to look up from the pancakes.

"Did you by any chance have a nightmare? About them?" Momoko asked just as Miyako was taking the first pancake off the skillet.

There was a smack sound as the pancake hit the ground.

Suddenly there was a loud cry/sob that echoed in the room. Miyako more or less _fell _into Momoko's arms. "Yes yes yes! I was so scared! I kept saying it was a nightmare. But what if it wasnt?!" Miyako sobbed. "Dont worry... Everything will be okay... It will be okay" Momoko cooed. "GUYS! WHERE GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" Kauro yelled as she was leaving out the door, she quickly climbed into her shiny Green Mustang. Then Momoko got inside her light Pink Mustang. Then they waited on Miyako, who was ironicaly applying her makeup again. Then finally she made it to her sky blue Mustang, "Ready?" Shouted Momoko from the window, "Ready" Both Miyako and Kauro said.

They speed off toword New Tokyo High, or NTH as it was commonly refered to. They stayed the same pace, almost the exact same difference in length apart.

They got out of there cars and strode into school. Many of the girls glared with jelosy at them, it had always been the truth that those three where the most popular girls in school. They all walked to Algebra carrying there binders, they seemed almost unrecognisable by most.

When they got to class Miyako sat down and began to chat away with Himeko Shigorane (AKA Princess)

When Momoko sat down, she started to talk to Miko Shigorane, Hemiko's sister.

When Kauro sat down she started to talk about sports with a dude who just moved from a place called Townsville, his name was Mich, Mich Michelson.

After a few minutes of talking, Miss. Keane began to talk "Class! I am happy to welcome you to the first day of school! But before we enter todays lesson, I would like to inroduse 3 new students to our class!" She said exitedly.

There was a sudden buzz of chatter from all the students about who the new ones where... Well, all exept for Mich and Kauro who where in a deep conversation on the defrence between tennis and birdie.

"Class, I would like you to meet; Kuni Trani(Boomer) Tarito Trani(Butch) and Yuri Trani (Brick)" Ms. Keane smiled.

Momoko and Miyako started to Chat because Miyako was behind Momoko, they really didnt seem to recignise the boys because last time they saw them it was in the dark.

Kauro glanced at the boy with shaggy black hair and forest green eyes, he wore a metal collor thing that seemed to be inplanted into his throught. She quickly turned her eyes from him, then her and Mich got into an argument over if the Picher is the best part of baseball, or the Batter. Though Tarito(Butch) Looked at her.

Momoko looked at Yuri(Brick) with interest. He didnt have a hat, his hair was dark red and reached below his ears. He had a dark red pair of demonic eyes. She gazed thoughtfully at him, then looked over to Miko "So, as I was saying; The Viola and Violen cant bee to hard to play if you already know how to play one. And further more-" Momoko babbled on.

Miyako started talking to Princess about the fine arts of Hair. But got distracted while looking at the other one, whom neither of the girls aknowlaged.

He had dark blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He seemed to be in a daze, but he looked at her. She felt as if her soul was pouring into his eyes. She quickly looked away with the slightest blush on her face. It was scary to think that she could be in love with another. She heard the bell ring which ment first period was about to start.

Miyako got up and scurried past the other boy, then met Takaaki Ayaga/ Taka-chan. Her boyfreind.

"Hey" He said, she smiled in return and they walked down the hall holding hands. Kuni -Boomer-, not getting noticed. Stood in the shadows glaring so hard at Taka-chan that he looked like he was going to burn holes in the side of Taka's head.

***Sorry this took so long. Havent had much time, between school and stuff. You know?***

**(Please Comment!) **

**x0x0x0**

**~ Inuyasha Phantom **

**Ps: :P **


	3. Chapter 3: Lunch

Miyako giggled at Taka-chans joke as they walked toward the cafeteria, she smiled and gripped his hand tighter. Kauro was still talking to Mich about sports, they where walking down the hall, he carried her books. Momoko walked down the hall, she was talking to Himeko Sigorane, they where talking about what would happen if you crossed chocolate with a waterfountan.

As they walked down the hall, none of the girls could tell; The three new boys where following them.

They walked to lunch and through the line. All while talking.

"Miyako, see you after lunch. M'kay?" Momoko said. Miyako smiled in return. Then walked off with Taka-Chan.

Momoko sat down and looked around, Hemiko was with a few girls talking about her new dress. So no one was there to sit with her.

Miyako sat down, Taka-Chan sat down next to her, "Hey! Tak!" Came voices from a few tables away, Miyako looked over, as did Taka. They seen Taka's friends from Basket Ball where jestureing him over. He looked at Miyako pleadingly, she nodded and he quickly moved leaving Miyako at a table all alone.

Mitch was at the table with Taka-Chan, so Kauro didn't have anyone to talk to. She started to eat.

At almost the same time, Yuri, walked over and sat down next to Momoko. He shot her a glance and looked back at his food without a word.

The same happened to the other girls. Before they knew what was happening the bell rang to end lunch.

Both of the girls fell beside one another and walked down the hall. "I didn't even eat lunch" Momoko moaned. "Me neither" Both the other girls said. They walked slowly, "I hate Algebra.." Kauro moaned. They walked into the classrooms and took separate seats on the other sides of the room. After the years, they seemed more separated than ever.

"Hey" Yuri said, taking a seat next to Momoko, "Hi" Kuni said taking a seat next to Miyako.

But Tarito didn't say anything as he sat down next to Kauro.

"Hi" Momoko said, with a slight blush. "Hi!" Miyako said, not at all nervous, probably because she loved meeting new people.

"Now class" Said Mr. Chan, their Algebra teacher, "we are learning how to make proportions and create variables." He moaned as if he was a student as well.

"Now... Blah blah blah"

Kauro pushed her pencil around her paper, as she stared at the bored in pain. "This crap sucks" She muttered. "I know how you feel" Tarito murrmered. Kauro could still her that slight twang in his voice, it was almost machanical. "Yep" She riplied, ignoring the flaw in his voice. Suddenly she got a strange urge to go to the bathroom, she took out her phone and looked at the calender. "Oh my god!" Her mind shreaked, "Its my time of the month!" She felt herself jult and attract the attention of some others sitting around her. She sank down in her chair. Her mind blank, after a few seconds, she stood up.

" ? I have to use the restroom, NOW!" She said, almost punching a hole in her desk. "Fine" said, clearly not phased by this.

She walked past him, ripping the hall pass from his hands. "As I was saying, if you carry X into... Blah blah blah" He said, clearly no one was paying the slightest attention to it.

**~*Back to Kauro*~**

"Hey, K!" Said a voice behind her, Kauro spun around. It was Mich, he held a hall pass in his hands as well. "Hey Michie" Kauro said, sticking her tonge out, he punched her playfully in the arm. She did it right back, harder. "Look, I have to go to the restroom" Kauro said, turning around and begining away. She felt Mich grab her arm, "Wait! There is something very important I have to tell you!" He said, his voice wasnt playful anymore, no. It was serios. Kauro turned slowly, a slight blush on her cheeks. She didnt move, "Kauro, I... L-" He started, before she knew what was happening she was against the locker. Mich had his arms on either side of her, there lips connected.

Joy flooded Kauro, she felt like a thousand doves flew from her heart. And she wasnt one to think that to often, her being the hard bad-girl type and all.

Mich smiled, she (suprisingly) smiled back.

The bell suddenly rang, then, as they flooded the hallway, Mich disappered into thin air.

"Kauro!" She heard both Momoko and Miyako shout, "Where where you?!" Miyako almost shreaked. "Yeah! You where gone for over half of class!" Momoko shouted, some pepople stopped to watch, others continued scurrying down the hall, fearing being late for class.

"I... Well, you see, I.. Uh" Kauro didnt know how or _what_ to explain to them. It felt like only moments that they kissed, but it was over 15 minutes? How could it be?

"Was it a boy?!" Miyako asked, almost as if she read Kauro's mind. "Yeah" Kauro said.

"Who was it?!"

"Mich"

The hallway fell dead silence.

"Didnt anyone tell you? After lunch, Mich got in trouble and had to throw out the trash from lunch. He got crushed by the garbage truck.." Momoko looked sadly at her.

"Yeah, he's dead" Miyako stated simply.


End file.
